


Strip Tease

by 2towels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith takes off his gloves, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the smallest indication of a glove kink, this was a drabble prompt I was sent on my tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2towels/pseuds/2towels
Summary: "Oh my." Lance began, scandalized and waving a hand to fan his face, "Keith. You can't just go aroundstripping."---Keith gives Lance a show.





	Strip Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just cleaning out my foldersssss don't mind me (few more small one-shots being posted tonight then I'll be working solely on some gay hair braiding)

Embarrassingly enough, Keith wasn't a fan of washing his hands. He did it when he remembered, sure (like when Coran bid them to wash up before a meal or when he passed the bathroom sink and remembered Shrio's hygiene lesson a lifetime ago), but it wasn't often that he felt his hands were that dirty. His paladin armor had full gloves and the outfit he was stuck in space with had his favorite finger-less gloves in the mix, both of which gave adequate protection against grime. When his fingernails would get gross and lined with dirt beneath, he would dig out the gunk with a knife or a pen, and he was good to go.

When he did remove his finger-less gloves for a proper wash, Lance made sure to have a field day every time. Keith knew, somewhere, that he was plainly being provoked by the flamboyant Blue Paladin, but he fell for the taunts in an endless cycle.

"Oh my." Lance began, scandalized and waving a hand to fan his face, "Keith. You can't just go around _stripping_."

As he peeled his glove the rest of the way off, Keith growled. "Stop." He grunted plainly, tossing his gloves onto the kitchen counter and thrusting his hands underneath the automatic faucet. Cool water rushed over his hands and he saw Lance moving out of the corner of his eye, but spared no glances in favor of scrubbing at the line where tanned skin met pale. The lines from where his gloves were often on were becoming suspiciously prominent.

"Stop what? Asking you to stay decent?" There was a twinge of mock embarrassment in Lance's voice that made Keith's own fluster flood in his cheeks, despite knowing _well_ that there was nothing indecent about what was happening. Keith added soap to the scrubbing session as an afterthought and lathered it in as he determinedly did not look at Lance. "What if the others saw you like this? You're practically _nude_ , absolutely bared to the world."

Dark eyes rolled as Keith leaned his head back, following their movement and staring at the ceiling while he rinsed his hands of the soap. "I can't believe you get to see me naked." He indulged himself a moment in the implication of the words. Both of them were just beginning to familiarize themselves with one another in a new manner, and even if they weren't at that stage yet Keith relished the ability to even just _say such a thing_ to Lance.

Lance's sputter had Keith fighting a smile as he looked for something to dry his hands on, turning to his boyfriend over his shoulder and pausing at the sight.

"These are so gross." Lance, face ruddy with embarrassment he wouldn't own up to, was avoiding looking at Keith by staring down at his gloves instead. He pulled them on before Keith could snatch them back, and they both paused. "They feel like old sweat and bad life choices."

"Off." Was all Keith huffed, leaning over the counter as Lance danced around an island to avoid him.

Deep blue eyes flicked to Keith's bare hands, and Lance let out an almost trapped laugh. "You have glove tan lines! Do you ever take them off?" Almost cautiously, as he leaned out of Keith's swipe for his hands, Lance brought his left hand to his face and sniffed the black leather. For the briefest fraction of a second, Keith could swear he saw Lance's eyes widen and his face deepen in color, but it was gone as soon as it had come. "They even smell like it."

Keith scowled, moving around the island to follow after his property and Lance. "Like what?"

"Sweat and bad life choices." Lance sang again easily, pushing himself up onto the surface of the island. Before he could swivel and plant himself on the other side out of Keith's reach again, the red paladin lunged forward and caught him by his leg. He was rewarded by Lance's squawk.

"Come on." Keith tugged at the leg until Lance was facing him properly, though his hands were still out of reach and Lance was doing a good job at making the position as strange as possible.

"On what?" Lance shot back immediately, grin wicked as he threw his hands into the air away from another swipe.

"You heard me." Keith snapped a little, tugging a little more insistently and knowing his face was hot at his boyfriend's easy teasing, "Take. Them. Off."

Lance heaved a long dramatic sigh, draping himself over the counter on his back and closing his eyes. "Make me, Mullet."

"Lance..." Keith warned, eyes sharp on the exposed tan hips and tummy from where Lance's shirt had pulled with his movements.

The long legs on either side of Keith shifted to wrap around him, and he rolled his eyes as Lance slowly peeled the gloves off from so far. His thin fingers looked a little loose in the slots, though they were universal of a size enough to fit fine ultimately. Without moving from his laying position, Lance set them in a bundle off to the side of where he had Keith caged. Only when Keith shifted to reach for them was when Lance jerked up to rest on his elbows and tug Keith closer to the counter by his legs, winding him a little at the jut of counter top shoved into his stomach.

Sensing the irritation plain on Keith's...everything at the antics, Lance's easy smile faltered a second, and he swung himself fully upright again. He was much taller than Keith in his position, something they both secretly admired in terms of the perspective change, but when Lance's soft hands moved slowly, they didn't aim for Keith's face as anticipated in taking advantage of the position. Instead, they found Keith's own hands and slowly slotted the fingers together, Lance's gaze holding an intensity to rival Keith's own as they bored into one another.

"I don't think I've ever held your hands without gloves." Lance said softly, thoughtful though his gaze wasn't searching for an answer or reply. Keith hummed anyway, feeling his brow soften as their fingers squeezed into one another and Lance ran a thumb up the length of his right pointer finger.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking drabble requests on [my tumblr!](http://2towels.tumblr.com)


End file.
